${3 \div 0.6 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {3 \div 0.6 = 3 \div \dfrac{6}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div 0.6} = 3 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {3 \div \dfrac{3}{5} = 3 \times \dfrac{5}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{3 \times 5}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{15}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} = 5} $